Yuri Oneshots6: TsunadeIno
by Hardman 5509
Summary: A prequel to Blondes Have More Fun, as it shows how Tsunade and Ino ended up together.


**25 Lesbian Short Stories That Came From My Insane Fanboy Mind**

_Ino Yamanaka/Tsunade (Naruto)_

_Now, I said it once, but I'll say it again, Naruto is the kind of fandom in which everyone/thing is paired with everyone/thing. Outside this one, I'm quite partial to Kiba/Temari._

_But that has a small fandom. Tsunade/Ino had little to none, outside of two stories and one pic; one story was a threesome and the other poorly written, and the pic was much more of a friendship._

_Why?_

_Oh, Sakura, right. Doy, thought I was being clever. Guess I'm not._

_Onwards! (Before I ramble on more.)_

* * *

"Yamanaka, Ino!"

"Present ma'am!"

"I have a S-Ranked Mission only you can do."

"I'm ready to take it on, regardless of danger!"

"Good. Now, are you ready to begin?"

"Yes, ma'am!"

"Your mission is simple."

"I will not delay!"

"Your mission is to…pleasure me!"

"With honor, ma'am!"

"Mmm…"

"Mhh…"

"Oooh…practicing, have we?"

"Just for you, Hokage-chan…"

"Yeah, hmm…could you be a dear…"

"Right away…"

"Not many people have seen me naked. But for you…"

"Oh, you're so beautiful…"

"Ino."

"Yes, Tsunade-chan?"

"Wake-up. It's me, your mom."

"Wha? Oh, don't play…"

"Sakura is stealing your diary!"

"AH!"

Ino jumped out of bed and dived towards her desk. She quickly opened the drawer and retrieved a box and a key for the box that she hid in a sticky note pad. She opened the box to find her diary closed. Taking a breath of relaxation, she put everything back where it was, hopped back into bed, rolled the covers up…

"INO!"

…and fell out of bed, taking covers with her.

"Ino, aren't you supposed to visit the Hokage today? As in, she needs you for a important mission? Why didn't you set your alarm?"

Ino groaned, and like anyone who hates mornings, got up slowly, taking each pull of muscle like she was moving a statue. She did set a alarm, but turned it off when she couldn't get to sleep last night.

"Thanks, mom…I'll get dressed, give me some privacy, would you kindly?" Ino managed to say, despite her drowsiness keeping her from thinking anything beyond 3rd grade math. Her mom just shrugged and left, deciding that the wrath of Tsunade should be enough punishment.

Ino opened her closet and started to undress to get ready, while pondering about her dream. Her and Tsunade, naked, and going at it in the Hokage's office. Okay, sure, most people dreamt about that, (With others having varying differences, like positions, clothes, location, but all involved Tsunade regardless.) but how many were female?

…well, there are women who would turn the straightest girl gay, and Tsunade was one of them.

But still.

Ino recalled what Sakura said a while back. 'Why do you make bad choices with your men?' That part was true, just look Tan, a plumber who pretended to be a prince AKA Ino's last date. After all that, Ino did some searching, and at the end, found boys a bit…ugly.

But this only a inner revelation. She hadn't revealed this to anyone, not her parents, nor Sakura. So, unlike her clothes, she hadn't came out of the closet, but her dreams lived the high life.

But today, Tsunade wanted to see her…for something. Only under the blue moon, when the stars align, and when pigs fly will Tsunade just give a mission to make love to her. And besides, the two hardly knew each other.

Getting dressed in her usual outfit, she made her way to the tower, saying hi to familiar faces, while still pondering about the reason of the meeting. Was she in trouble? Was there something important about her or her father that needed privacy? Did she need a errand? Was this a over-the-top practical joke? Only one way to find out.

Entering the office, only one person was there, Tsunade. Shizune must be out doing a errand.

"Ah! Ms. Yamanaka, you're arrived. Please, close the door and sit down."

Uh-oh. Sounded like the principal back in the day. Ino did as she was told.

"Now, don't worry, you're not in trouble."

Heard that line before. Oh boy. Sounds like a year of nothing more than D-Ranked Missions.

"We need to talk about you dozing off during training."

Oh.

"I haven't talked to your parents yet, but judging by your rushed appearance, you have some problems sleeping…"

"Umm…quick question, Hokage-sama."

"Yes?"

"Why does this require your attention. Why don't our…"

"Cause, from what I heard, you dream of me."

Crap. Busted.

"Now, I think…"

"Look, it's not as bad as it looks…"

"…You've been sleep-talking about fondling me. That's bad."

"…I can fix this, I just need to go to bed earlier…"

"…I need you awake, not drowsy…"

"…just because I think you're hot…"

"…don't still crush on Sasuke…"

"…and I think I love you…"

"Stop." Tsunade held a hand in front of her, and Ino stopped talking. Tsunade sighed, before clearing her throat to speak. "Look, love is a complex emotion. You just can't say you love me and expect me to swoon over you. You're a beautiful girl in your own right, but, sorry, I'm out of your league. I'm much older, and, if I actually cared, I could sort through the thousands of suitors to find someone. I'm not crushing your hopes, but I'm saying I'm the untouchable prize."

"…I refuse to believe that."

"What?"

"I refuse to believe that you're impossible to obtain. Also, you're not a prize, you're a person."

"Ino…"

"I'm not asking for much. But, if we could just try it out for a while, as in dating…"

"Sure."

"Then…wha…?"

Tsunade laughed a little. "For a minute, I thought you only cared for sex. I see you want to try something more real. Yeah, a couple of dates won't kill me. And you're 17, right? You're legal. It would be weird, but nothing illegal."

Ino perked up, and smiled. "You mean…"

"Yes. I would gladly date you, Yamanaka-chan. But, we would have to wait a week. We got some work to do, and I prefer my dates to keep their heads out of their food. So, today, you get a day off. So go home, get comfy, and…"

"Yes?"

"…do keep the sheets dry."

With a devilious smile and a wave, Ino departed, her heart lifted. As she raced back home, kissing her mom on her cheek, and doing a quick de-dressing, she got back into bed, and returned to her dreams, though instead of naked time in the office, it was a picnic on a hill overlooking the sunset, with Tsunade and her sharing a ice-cream sundae.

* * *

_Why yes, it is a prequel to Blondes Have More Fun!_


End file.
